


Winged Love

by Kamahontas



Series: Winged Love [1]
Category: Memphis Belle (1990)
Genre: Affection, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Long lasting love, Love, Love Confessions, Love In Disguise, M/M, Memphis Belle - Freeform, Men Crying, Post-World War II, Sweet, World War II, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas
Summary: Danny and Eugene would never expect that their service for American Airforce would lead them to find the love of their lives...
Relationships: Danny Daly/Eugene McVey
Series: Winged Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779322
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in honor of the 77th anniversary of the real Memphis Belle's last mission.

_ Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound _

_ That saved a wretch like me _

_ I once was lost, but now am found _

_ Was blind but now I see _

The crew of Memphis Belle was singing on their way to their loyal plane. Twenty-four missions and not a single scratch on the machine. They were to be the first squad to complete all the missions they were signed for, and within days they would be back home. The home was America. After one hundred forty-eight hours of flying, and dropping sixty tons of bombs, they were to be dismissed and return to their homeland. The last mission, their one-but-last flight with the plane that became a part of the crew. A flying fortress that has become a full member of the crew. They didn’t treat Memphis Belle as just a machine they were using for battle; for them, it was a part of each of them, their trustful friend, a piece of their hearts. They had a real bond with the Belle, a bond that would never be broken, even after returning to civilian life.

The day was May the 17 th ; warm and sunny. Perfect weather for a flight. Danny Daly rode the Jeep with his companions, approaching the Memphis Belle. The view was magnificent. No matter how many times he’d fly with this monumental flying fortress, he’d be amazed by its beauty and grace. So huge and heavy, and yet beautiful and somewhat delicate. It was named after the Captain’s crush, he met in Memphis. The name fitted perfectly. Danny had to admit it, at least to himself, he loved this plane. He even tried to write a poem about her, yes, her. To him, this gorgeous machine was a woman, a woman who would fight arm in arm with him and his comrades. He loved them all. They were his brothers, apart from one: Eugene McVey. Eugene was someone much more than a brother to him. He couldn’t tell anyone, but he was in love with Sgt. McVey. Nobody could ever know. Being like him would cause the expulsion from the Air Force, or even wouldn’t be enrolled at all. Danny dreamed of serving in the American Air Force since he was five and first saw an aircraft, flying gracefully above the farm he grew up on. He couldn’t let this dream end even before it would begin, so he hid that he was actually gay. Gladly nobody discovered it, and Danny could serve the Air Force like he always wanted. And he was on the verge of the last mission before going home. He was both, happy and anxious about it at the same time. He was happy because he was to see his family soon, but completing all missions meant that within days he would be away from his friends, and most importantly, away from Eugene. He didn’t know how he would go through this separation, even though his crush wouldn’t even know about his feelings. Yet there was no time for thinking about it because they just arrived to their plane and had to start preparing for the takeoff. They got on the machine and on their positions, making sure everything set before they could depart. Danny out on his radio equipment and placed his camera, and notes on a small table. He heard the captain and the rest of the crew checking their settings, and they were ready to go when their commander came with the news that there were clouds over their destination, and they had to wait until the weather in Germany would improve.

The waiting was the worst part of the mission. The anxiety was at its peak then. They had no idea when, and if they could go on their mission today. This was wrecking Danny’s nerves. The crew decided to relax on the grass, to kill the time. They were talking, making jokes, Eugene was probably praying, and Danny got lost in his own world, trying to finally write a poem. He wasn’t sure how much time passed when his friends asked him to read what he wrote. He hesitated, but finally read a few lines. No sooner he finished, the commander came again, telling them to get ready to depart. They had merely five minutes to complete the procedures, and turn on the engines. They managed to do this and they finally could set off. The mission had begun. Hours later they were above their target. They got there not without trouble, but it was an inseparable element of each of their tasks. It was always heartbreaking to lose comrades, and before they reached Bremen, two of the planes from their squad didn’t make it. They were shot by the Gerries. The first shock was when the Windy City got on fire, and a moment later it exploded just in front of the Belle. There was blood on the nose of the plane, and on every other glass surface. The view was tarrying. It made Danny’s heart skip a beat. He got a glimpse of Eugene, who was completely stunned, but then it seemed he was praying. It was the worst thing Daly has ever seen in his life. He felt sick to his stomach, and at the edge of a panic attack. He forced himself to remain calm though, he knew that at this moment keeping cold blood was the most important thing if they wanted to survive through this mission.

The rest of the flight was like photographs or short motion pictures the press was taking. Everything was happening so fast, like in a twinkle of an eye. They lost one more plane in the fight, the C Cup.

Luftwaffe attacked again, this time shooting Mother and Country. Seeing it being cut in half by the aircraft of the enemy was the most heartbreaking moment of their whole service. It devastated Danny. He felt as if his heart would start to bleed at the sight of this tragedy. He knew he had to stay strong, and focus on his task, so his team could have a chance to survive, for their lives depended on each other’s actions now. A plane crew was like one organism, and it was essential to co-work, even in the face of tragedy.

Mission halfway complete. All that was left was going back to their base. Then it happened. It was like lighting. Something whistled, something banged, and all of a sudden Danny felt excruciating pain in his lower torso. It was like burning steel piercing his flesh. He cried out in pain and collapsed to the cold, metal floor of the Belle. Then everything drifted into darkness...

Danny sat up on his bed, his eyes wide open. He woke up to his own scream. He felt strains of cold sweat covering his entire body. He had difficulties breathing, so he was panting heavily. He started to look around frantically, and when he heard this soft voice, so familiar to him. The voice he wanted to hear the most.

“It’s alright, Danny Boy, it was only a nightmare,” Daly looked in the direction where the voice was coming from and saw his sweetheart, his Eugene. “You’re safe,” he said reassuringly. “The fight is over, we’re on solid land.”

“Wha-what are you doing here?” Danny asked looking at Eugene, blinking uncontrollably. “Whe-where am I?”

“At the hospital; in our base. You got wounded on our flight, remember? But you’re gonna be okay. The doc said you need a few weeks, and you’ll be able to go back home.”

“Weeks?” Danny asked, confused. “Does that mean that everyone went home already? Why did  _ you _ stay then?”

Eugene smiled warmly, and held Daly’s hand, softly rubbing the top of it with his thumb.

“Everyone is waiting for you to get well, so our whole crew can get on the last flight together. They would never leave you behind, neither would I...,” he said the last part so silently that Danny hardly heard him. He knew though, he knew what Eugene said and it made his heart beating faster.

“How long are you waiting already?” Danny was slowly going back to his full senses. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Just a day. We came back yesterday. You had surgery because they had to remove a shrapnel bullet that got stuck in your wound. At night we were scared that you might not make it...,” Eugene whispered in a shaking voice. Danny could tell how scared Eugene got, and it made him curious about why his comrade would be so emotional about it. He wouldn’t dare to ask though. He was too afraid of the answer.

“Was it this bad?” He finally asked, carefully looking at Eugene.

“Yes. The doc said you had a thirty percent chance to live,” Danny saw McVey’s shiny eyes and felt warmth in his heart. “I stayed with you all night... I... I didn’t want you to be alone in case you...,” he stopped, seemingly unable to speak anymore as if something blocked his throat.

Now Danny had to ask. His curiosity won with common sense.

“Why would you do that?” He asked shyly.

“Because I was scared. I was sacred you could pass away without even knowing...,” Eugene paused, taking a deep breath, watching his lap.

“Me knowing what?” Danny asked with a hint of a shy smile. He sat more comfortably and looked at Eugene, who was still silent. That’s when he noticed that his friend doesn’t have his St. Anthony medal around his neck. This confused him. “Eugene... yo-your medal...,” he whispered, blushing as red as a tomato. He was scared that Eugene might guess there’s something different about him, by only the fact that he looked at his chest.

McVoy looked up and pointed Danny’s chest with his head.

“It was always protecting me, and never failed. And when things got rough here, I wanted Saint Anthony to protect  _ you _ .”

Daly looked down to see the medal hanging around his neck, together with his dog tag. He couldn’t understand that. Why would Eugene give him his greatest treasure? Whenever he wasn’t wearing it, he was panicking and frantically looking for it everywhere!

“Why? Eugene, why would you do all this for me?” He asked looking deeply into his friend’s eyes. It was the very first time, he would dare to do that. To his surprise, Eugene looked into his eyes too. It made his heart racing like crazy.

“Because...,” Eugene began shyly, and seemingly afraid of what reaction his words are gonna cause. “Because... I care for you...” They were alone in the room. Danny got a separated chamber, so he had a silent accommodation for his recovery. The crew of the Memphis Belle was treated like heroes and had special privileges.

“Wha-what?” Danny asked, completely shocked. Could Eugene mean what he thought he did?!

“I can’t hold it anymore!” McVey had tears in his eyes. “I can’t hide who I am! I know you’re gonna hate me after that, but I have to tell you. I care for you, Danny Boy. I care for you ever since we were assigned to the same crew. The moment I saw you, I couldn’t look away, and couldn’t stop thinking of you. I was hiding it though, because I know that being like me would freak everyone out and I would be expelled. Gay people cannot be members of the Air Force. But we’ve completed our task and soon we’re going home, and I might never see you again,” Eugene cried. He seemingly couldn’t hold his tears anymore. “Last night when you almost passed away, I was scared! It felt as if a part of my heart would be dying too.”

Danny was listening to his crush and couldn’t believe it was real. Or maybe it was only a beautiful dream? He was silent, too afraid to say something, in case it was only his imagination playing games on him. He didn’t want to wake up from this dream.

“I’m sorry, I had to tell you,” Eugene finally broke the silence between them and was about to get up from his stool, but Danny stopped him.

“Wait, please,” he said softly, grabbing McVey’s hand. “Don’t go,” he whispered and sat closer to Eugene, now having the courage to rest his forehead against Eugene’s. “I care for you too,” Danny continued, rubbing the back of his crush’s neck with his fingertips. He wanted to say something more but McVey ran his fingers through Danny’s hair and brushed his lips against his.

It was like a brush on a feather or flower petals on Danny’s lips. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before. It was heaven. They lasted in their kiss for a long while and pulled away only when they ran out of breath. Eugene nuzzled his forehead against Danny’s, while they brushed the back of each other’s neck with their thumbs. The moment was absolutely magical; they were in their own little heaven and could stay there for the rest of their lives. 

This beautiful moment was interrupted, though. They heard footsteps in the corridor, so just in case it was a doctor coming to check on Danny, they pulled away. To his endless relief, Eugene didn’t leave and was still sitting on the stool. The room’s door opened and a nurse came with a small glass cup filled with multiple pills. She explained that they were vitamins and some other medicine, Danny had no idea of what it could help for. He didn’t ask though and just swallowed all the pills. When the nurse left, he looked back at Eugene, who seemed to be thoughtful.

“Is everything alright?” Danny asked, taking McVey’s hand in his again.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking… Soon we’ll all be home... ,” he sighed heavily. “We’ll be back in our lives from before the service and we might not see each other ever again… I’m scared, Danny. I’m scared to the bone,” Eugene admitted frankly. “I don’t want to go home.”

“Why?” Daly asked, but deep in his heart, he didn’t want to go back either.

“Because I don’t want to be away from you. There’s no way we could ever be together when we’re back in America. My family forced me to marry the girl next door because our parents are friends. And now I will have to have children and go to work at her father’s company.”

Danny listened to his sweetheart and he felt his heart shattering into thousands of pieces. So, Eugene wanted them to be together? Could this be real? He wasn’t sure what to say, but then he got an idea.

“What if… if you would come with me? I live with my parents on a big farm. We have a sale held each Saturday and it’s always busy. My Mom knows who I am and she’s very accepting. She even promised to talk to my Dad so he won’t be shocked when I tell him. He has a heart of gold, so I’m hoping he will be just as understanding as my Mom. We could live there peacefully. Even my sisters would understand with time. They often get on my nerves, but they are really cool.”

“My family would never accept me if they knew who I am,” Eugene admitted honestly. “You see, my family is very religious, and any abnormality, as they call it, is unacceptable. I would love to tell them, to introduce them to you, but I can’t,” his voice started to shake, so Danny sat on the edge of his bed, and took Eugene in his arms. “It’s gonna be alright, we’ll find a solution,” he whispered, still holding him tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Danny got well enough to be able to go back to America, along with his crew. For all the time of his recovery, Eugene was by his side. He was even sneaking into his room at night, so they had some time for only themselves. Danny thought it was adorable. He was never so happy before. He and Eugene even came up with a plan. After returning to America, they were still to travel around the country and promote the War Obligations, so they still had to hide what was between them, but they were alright with it. Danny sent a letter to his mother to tell her about Eugene. He couldn’t wait. The anxiety turned into excitement as time went by. Now he was happy that when they’re off duty they will start a new life on the farm. Danny had a very good feeling about this plan. Of course, there was a big challenge before them, which was Eugene’s divorce, but there was no obstacle they wouldn’t be able to overcome. Their feeling, now no more hidden between the two of them, bloomed. Whenever it was possible they were spending time together and making their plans for the future. And their future had bright colors. Eugene seemed to be relieved and finally confident about what was awaiting them back home. Things were beyond perfect. At the moment they were getting ready for their last flight with Memphis Belle, and it was to be one of their longest ones - crossing the Atlantic Ocean. They were packed and ready to take their belongings and get on their trustful plane. The whole crew was to fly together for the last time. For this mission, the crew had eleven members, not ten like on usual missions. This time Luke’s dog, Stuka, was allowed on board too. They walked out of the barracks and everyone else was cheering to them, as they approached the Jeep which brought them to their plane. As they drove, everyone in the base, stood along the path of the car, saluting the brave crew, who was the first one to complete their twenty-five missions. Danny thought of their time in England, and all the flights they were on together. They first laid their eyes on Memphis Belle in September of the previous year. It was in Bangor, Maine. His heart skipped a beat when he stood next to the brand new B-17. It was still unnamed and it was a task for the crew to come up with one, and that was when Dennis came up with the Memphis Belle. He explained that it was in honor of the girl he met in Memphis, while on business. Danny thought that probably after they complete their missions, Dearborn would probably go straight to Memphis to be reunited with his sweetheart. And here they were, getting on the Belle to finally go home. It was very exciting, yet mixed with nostalgia. It wasn’t easy to leave friends behind. Of course, his best friends were flying with him, but many others were still enrolled and many missions were before them. He was wondering if after the war ends they could somehow keep in touch with all their friends they met during their time in England.

“What are you thinking of, Danny Boy?” Clay asked a little teasingly. “A girl? Who’s waiting for ya back at home? Ya can’t wait for a hot night with her, can ya?”

Danny blushed as red as a tomato at this question and just looked at his lap.

“No, I was actually thinking of the day we first saw our plane. Remember? It was this warm sunny September day, we’ve all just met and were led to our machine... “

“What?! You were thinking of Memphis Belle?!” Clay laughed out loud. “Oh come on!”

“You don’t feel like a part of you will stay on the board of this plane? We’ve been through so much with it. It’s not just a plane, it’s a part of our crew. What will happen to her after we go back to civilian life?”

“No idea,” Clay replied thoughtfully. “Shit! I have no idea what I’m gonna do when I go back home! Forget thinking of the plane!”

“I know what I’ll be doing after coming back home. I will help my parents on the farm. They will need someone to take care of the paperwork and other issues. And I graduated from accounting, so I will work as an accountant. And as a farmer.”

Clay only rolled his eyes and looked at the crowd, still cheering and saluting, now around the plane, as the crew took their positions to get ready to fly. Danny set his radio equipment and smiled. He turned on the channel to talk to the tower.

“This is four hundred eighty-five, checking the radio station,” he said and when he heard respond from the tower, he smiled. “I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for your cooperation and thank you for serving with us. This is the last time I get a chance to talk to you before the flight, so I just wanted to tell you that I’m grateful for everything. I hope someday we meet again, in our homeland. Until then, godspeed and good-bye,” with this said, Danny, hang up and sighed heavily. He felt tears in his eyes. He got attached to everyone in the base and it was difficult for him to leave, even though he knew there was a bright future before him. He looked at Eugene, who just walked up to him. “Let’s go home,” he said with a warm smile and wanted to hold his boyfriend’s hand, but he knew it would reveal their relationship, and they decided to tell the rest of the crew only when they’re back in their civil life. They still had to travel the country and give interviews and show off as a united crew and the news about Danny and Eugene being actually a couple could ruin everything. They didn’t know what would be the reaction of their friends for such news, so they decided to wait.

They got the signal to turn on the engines and soon they were driving to the starting lane. Danny closed his eyes and listened to the majestic roar of the engines and the whistle of the airscrews. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the fuel,  engine exhausts, and ammunition grease, the smell of Memphis Belle. It was the first time he paid attention to such details. He wished he did earlier. 

“Alright boys, let’s do our last bombing before we go home!” He suddenly heard Dannis’ voice from the cockpit. Danny smiled at this. They prepared a special surprise for those staying on land. In the space for bombs, they filled the bomb hatch with confetti in the colors of the American flag. Memphis Belle made a circle over the base and at Dennis command, the bombardier opened the hatch and the confetti fell down, covering everyone and everything on the ground with thousands of tiny colorful pieces of paper. They heard the soldiers cheering below, and as they made one more circle in the air, they took the direction on America.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first time since they got enrolled when they could take it easy and just enjoy the flight. There was no danger awaiting them. They were flying above the Ocean and the view was breathtaking. There was not a single cloud in the sky, even though they already reached their maximum altitude. Just blue sky and sunshine. Danny took his camera and took a picture. He also took a few when they flew over their base, to keep the moment of bombing their friends with confetti. He hoped the pictures would turn out good. Now he was taking pictures of the sights outside the plane and then of his friends, and even of Stuka, calmly sleeping on one of the parachutes. He tried to remember as much as possible, to hold the memories for the rest of his life. Everything around was calm, and if not for the engines of the Belle, there would be completely silent. No thread of Luftwaffe anymore, no more fights, just following their planned route. Everyone was quiet, like not wanting to spoil the moment. At some point, Danny almost fell asleep but forced himself to stay awake. They were too far from the land to play the radio at that point, so all he could do was talking among themselves.

“Are you alive back there?” Suddenly he heard Dennis’s voice in his headphones.

“Aye, just half asleep with no Gerries around,” Danny chuckled. “We’re too far from England to turn the radio, so I guess if we don’t start talking, we might fall asleep, Captain. How far from are we from our destination?”

“Six to seven hours depends on the weather. If there won’t be any trouble at our airport, then six hours.”

“So we’re flying for nearly three hours by now? I would swear it was less!”

“Time flys by when you’re having fun,” Dennis chuckled. “So, what are your plans for life after service, guys?”

Soon everyone got very talkative and every member of the crew shared his plans for the future. Danny smiled at each of them. Everyone had something planned and it was wonderful to listen and imagine them coming real. Finally, it was Eugene’s turn to tell his friends about his dreams and plans for the future, so Danny listened even more carefully.

“I’m gonna move out of Cleveland. I have enough of being put in frames, so I fit the standards of a perfect son my parents put on me. I’m gonna find myself a job on some farm and just live a peaceful life, away from everyone who limits me,” Eugene admitted.

Danny smiled at this and started imagining their life together on his parents’ farm. He noticed that everyone got silent for a moment as if Eugene’s confession would shock them. He decided to break the silence.

“Sounds like a good plan,” he said in a gentle voice.

“Tell that to his wifey,” Luke laughed.

“She won’t have a chance to say anything about it,” Eugene retorted firmly.

Danny got nervous that their friends could start suspecting something, but to his endless relief Rascal changed the topic and soon they got lost in other conversations. They didn’t even notice when they reached the American coastline. Now, they only had to make it to Washington, where they were expected by crowds. Soon enough they landed and put their feet on the solid American ground. The feeling was incredible. Danny couldn’t believe that he was actually back in his home country. He looked at Eugene and smiled. They were almost home. 

That night they were sleeping in a luxury hotel in the downtown of Washington. Danny has never slept in accommodation like this. He was rather used to small inns when he was going on vacation or his dorm at college. Now he was the VIP, along with the rest of the Memphis Belle crew. They got five rooms, and somehow he could share his with Eugene. It was to be the first night they could spend alone in one room without worrying that they might be caught on expressing their feelings for one another. The room was huge and had two kingsize beds, which gave Danny some mixed feelings. On one hand, he was glad that if he and Eugene would share a bed that night it would be only because they’d want it, not because there wouldn’t be any other option. But on the other, he wasn’t sure what to do to not upset his boyfriend. If he would put his backpack on one of the beds, would it seem as if he’d say ‘I’m taking this one for me’? Still not knowing what would be the right thing to do, he just placed his belongings on an armchair in the corner of the room. He then watched his boyfriend as he put his backpack on the ground and just looked around the room.

“So, I called my Mom when we were still at the airport,” Danny just wanted to start a conversation to not be so quiet. “She was so happy we got back to America. She still didn’t get my letter, but I told her about you, and she can’t wait to meet you.”

“Really?” Eugene asked, blushing.

“Yes! And I told her we’d come in about three months after we complete our last military task. She got very excited. So am I! I can’t wait for us to finally be able to go home, our home,” Danny noticed how thoughtful and maybe even sad Eugene was, so he walked up to him, and as he put his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, he nuzzled his forehead against his. “What happened?”

“I’m scared, Danny. I’m scared of seeing my parents and telling them the truth. I want to be with you, and we will be together, but it’s just terrifying to face them and announcing that I’m getting divorced and move to another state.”

“It’s gonna be alright,” Danny said softly and brushed Eugene’s lips with his. “I’ll go with you. I know I can’t hold your hand while you’ll be telling them, but I will wait nearby, so you’re not alone with this. And then we’ll go home, where we’ll be free and fully accepted unconditionally.”

“You think it’s possible? That there is a place where people will be alright with who we are” Eugene asked sadly, returning’s his boyfriend’s hug.

“I know it. My family will accept us no matter what. My Mom already has, and I know that when we tell my Dad and sisters, they will be happy for us. Even if it takes them a few days to fully take it in.”

“Okay,” Eugene whispered, and though Danny couldn’t see it, he knew he smiled. They now both were ensured that even though there were obstacles in their way to happiness, they could overcome them together. 

They finally pulled away from each other and Eugene went to take a shower, while Danny at a table in the middle of the room and started writing. He wanted to thank his crew for the months of service and all the support they gave him.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny woke up early the next day and smiled to himself, feeling Eugene’s arms around his shoulders. Last night they didn’t make love, they wanted to wait until they would come to Danny’s farm, their home. They needed to be close though, so they fell asleep in each other’s embrace. It was like magic again. They talked for hours about their feelings and dreams, and it created an unbreakable bond between them. They didn’t want to rush anything. Their relationship started very unexpectedly, and now taking one step at a time was the most perfect way to build it. Every moment was meaningful and was adding something new to what they shared. It was perfect.

“Good morning, Danny Boy,” he suddenly heard Eugene’s voice and felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Did you sleep well, Genie?” Danny asked with a big smile. He was so happy!

“I can’t remember when I last slept so long and deep. Now I have so much energy that I could carry our plane from state to state,” he chuckled and pressed a strong enthusiastic kiss on Daly’s lips. Eugene was in such a great mood! So different from last night when he was scared and worried. Danny loved this change. Apparently, their last night’s conversation and long rest helped a lot and now they were both ready for their last task as soldiers. “Come on, let’s get ready and join everyone for breakfast. I’m starving!”

Danny laughed happily and also kissed his boyfriend and then got up from the bed and went to take a shower, to be fully dressed in his ceremonial uniform only twenty minutes later. He blushed when Eugene walked up to him and adjusted his tie. It was so heartwarming!

“Now you’re ready to go,” he smiled and also finished dressing. They packed their belongings and went downstairs to join their friends. 

Everyone sat in a huge dining room, around a huge table  e bending of various dishes. Eggs in almost every possible form, meats, cheeses, several types of bread, fruit, and lots of coffee. Danny couldn't remember if he had ever had the opportunity to eat such a rich breakfast. His family was quite wealthy, and surely could afford anything that was placed on this table, but they would never have everything at one meal. Eugene sat next to him seemingly unsure what to have first.

“Start with coffee,” he chuckled, handing his boyfriend a jug full of hot aromatic brown liquid. It was real coffee, not a substitute, so often present on canteen pots in their English base. “That’s the real American coffee, just smell it, then take a small sip and hold it in your mouth. You’re gonna feel home immediately,” said with a smile and when Eugene poured himself a full mug of it, Danny took the jar from him and fixed his cup too. He took a sip of his drink and moaned feeling all his taste buds reaching ecstasy as the flavor of coffee filled his mouth.

“What, you’re reaching your orgasm?” Rascal laughed loudly.

“That’s called tastegasm!” Danny couldn’t help but laugh too when he swallowed the sip of coffee. “Was I that loud?!” 

“Yeah! I could hear ya from my place!” Dennis yelled from the very end of the table, where was the special seat for the head of the crew. Everyone laughed and it felt so nice to be able to enjoy the meal with friends. The crew was more like ten brothers than friends. They got attached to each other. Even Stuka was allowed at the table. She was sitting next to her owner and enjoying her favorite filet mignon. They surely were like one big family.

Soon everyone finished their breakfast and went back to their rooms to collect their luggage, and then they were driven to their airport. Today’s destination for Memphis Belle was Asheville, North Carolina, Dennis’ hometown. The general gave him permission to fly as low as he wishes, so the whole distance between Washington and Asheville, they flew only a few hundred yeards over the ground, so everyone who looked to the sky could see the majestic plane. After a relatively short flight, they saw their destination and even heard people cheering from the ground.

“Brace yourselves, gentlemen!” Dannis called from the cockpit. “We’re about to give a show. Ya better buckle up!”

The crew filled the Captain’s command and looked at the city underneath. The view was breathtaking. They saw the complete panorama of the downtown and suburbs. It was beautiful. Dennis lowered the plane and now they were flying so low that they were barely skimming the roofs of downtown buildings.

“Pull up!” Virge yelled seemingly terrified. Danny had to admit that it was extremely risky to fly so low in the city, but he remained quiet. Only when they seemingly aimed for the city hall and courthouse, Danny screamed. There was some space between the two buildings, but surely not enough to fit the 103-foot wingspan of the Memphis Belle!

“What the hell you think you’re doing?!” He yelled into his radio, to make sure Dennis heard him well enough. “You’re gonna crush us! Pull the hell up!” 

“Easy, Danny Boy! I have everything under control!” He heard on his headset. “That’s the part of the show!” He chuckled and just moments before  _ Belle _ would have crashed, Dearborn flipped the plane on its side and blasted through the gap — vertically.

“Are you crazy?!” Everyone on the plane yelled as they were smoothly maneuvering between buildings. They made it and then Dennis pulled up a little, but not much, and laughed when they were flying in normal position again.

“Ya peed your pants there, ninnies?” He laughed. “I told ya! I had everything under control!”

“Damn you!” Rascal lost his temper. “We could crush!”

“Easy, it’s alright, now we’re gonna fly like good boys,” Dearborn chuckled and soon they landed on the military airport. On the ground, a great party was awaiting them, and they had fun for the rest of the day and almost all night.

Days were passing and they were visiting more cities and attended more parties. The crew also gave a few interviews and took part in the promotional activities of War Bonds. It took them three months to complete their last mission as the crew of the Memphis Belle. Their last stop was Cleveland, Eugene’s hometown. They gave another show, but this time it wasn’t anything risky. It was a masterpiece and everyone loved it. Now they were at a party in one of the best hotels in town. They completed their mission and within days they would be going to their homes, back to their families. They were to stay in Cleveland for a few days before going back to Washington to be officially dismissed from their duty. Eugene was allowed to go and see his family in the morning, and Danny could tell how nervous his boyfriend was. It was late at night when they were back in their room, and Eugene sat silently on the balcony of their room. He was binge smoking, which wasn’t normal for him. Danny took his pack of cigarettes and joined Eugene.

“Are you still worried?” He asked softly, holding Eugene’s hand.

“Yeah. I’m scared to the bone, Danny. It’s the hardest thing to do in my life. Don’t get me wrong, I want us to start our life together, and as soon as we’re dismissed, we’ll go to yours and we’ll be happy there. But tomorrow I will have to tell my parents and my wife that I leave and want the divorce. No one in my family has ever divorced! It’s against our religion! I don’t think that way though! I think that someone is forced to marriage they should have the right to escape from it. I want to be with you, and though there’s no law allowing us to get married, I know that we will spend the rest of our lives together. And I will treat our relationship as a valid marriage. I can promise you this,” he said softly and stuck out his pinky finger. “Pinky promise.”

“Pinky promise,” Danny replied, lacing his pinky finger with Eugene’s. “We will always be together. And tomorrow, I’ll go with you. I asked for dismissal for a few hours too, so I can be near when you’ll be talking with your family. I will wait for you in the car. I talked to the right people, and I have a Jeep for tomorrow, so it won’t look suspicious that someone from your crew is waiting in front of the house.”

The next morning, just after breakfast, Danny and Eugene drove to McVey’s house. Danny parked in front of the building and looked at his boyfriend.

“Everything will be alright. I love you,” he said softly. It was the first time Danny Said this to Eugene but it felt just right to do this at this moment.

McVey smiled happily and took a deep breath. It seemed Danny’s words were exactly what he needed now.

“I love you too, Danny Boy,” he replied and got out of the car and walked up the porch of his house.

Danny got out of the vehicle too and as he sat on the hood of the Jeep, he lit a cigarette and took a deep puff. All was left for him to do at that moment was waiting. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but he’d say less than half an hour when he heard two women yelling. He guessed they were Eugene’s mother and wife. A few invectives were thrown, surely at Genie, and it froze Danny’s heart for a second. They were strong. Next what he heard was loud  _ GET OUT OF HERE! _ Followed by the sound of glass being crashed. It wasn’t pretty. Danny immediately got at the wheel, ready to drive off no sooner Eugene would be on the front seat. Five minutes later, he indeed was, with a traveling bag thrown on the backseat of the Jeep.

“Drive!” Eugene cried, his face wet from tears. “Drive for goodness sake!”

Danny didn’t wait for an explanation. He turned on the engine and rolled off, screeching the tires. Just in time to avoid a bullet sent towards the car! It stunned him, but he kept control over the car. He sped away and slowed down only ten blocks away from the house. That’s when he parked the car, in one of the smaller streets, and looked at Eugene.

“No, calm down, Genie,” he said softly. “You’re safe now.”

They were at a dead end, with no houses around. In front of them, there was only a forest. They could feel free. Danny put his arms around his boyfriend and held him tight, kissing his tears away.

“I told them,” Genie cried out. “I told them everything! They kicked me out like an old rug! I will get the divorce, I am to pick them up from the court next week. And when the process ends, it will be the last time I ever see my parents… They said they didn’t have a son anymore.”

Danny’s heart broke again when he heard what Eugene had to go through. He couldn’t even imagine how much pain his boyfriend felt at the moment. He held him tighter, resting his cheek on top of Eugene’s head. He desperately wanted to find a way to comfort him.

“You’re not alone, Genie. I will always be by your side, and as you said, our relationship is like marriage. Like a good solid marriage, which cannot be ever broken. Soon we’ll be with  _ our _ family, where everyone will accept and love us. All that’s painful, all the harm will be behind us. There’s only one battle in our future, and we will win it. You know why? Because we will go through it together. In less than a week, we’ll be home, Genie.”

“What about divorce?” Eugene sniffled.

“Next week, we’ll come here to take the papers, and we’ll stay in town until the process. I won’t leave you with this alone. I’m gonna stand by your side when the court gives the verdict. And when it’s over we’ll be back home, this time for good. We’ll run the farm with my parents and it will be our heaven on earth.”

“You promise?” Eugene sniffled again. He seemed to be slowly calming down.

“Pinky promise,” Danny replied and once more laced his smallest finger with Eugene’s. “Now, come on. Let’s go for a walk. We need to cool down before we join our mates for tonight’s party.”


	5. Chapter 5

Home. At last, they were going home! Danny and Eugene bought a car, when still in Washington, and now they drove it to Georgia. They were only a dozen miles from their destination when they made a short stop for lunch. After three days of driving, they were almost where they belonged. They left the next morning after the celebration of their dismissal and stopped only twice on their way when they were both too tired to drive. At the moment they sat in a sideroad diner and waited for their order.

“So, we’re almost home,” Danny smiled and took a sip of his soda.

“I can’t wait, but I’m nervous at the same time. What if your family doesn’t like me?”

“Impossible. They’re gonna love you!” Danny chuckled and gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile. They took a booth in the corner of the bar, away from everyone, so they could talk freely, as long as they kept their voices quiet. “My sister might tease you a little, but when she does it’s never serious. It’s just her attitude. But Mary has a heart of gold. She’s the youngest of us, she’s in her senior year of high school. Probably will go to college next year, if she still wants to be a lawyer. My three other sisters are older than me, and they all got married and moved out, but they live nearby. They come to help with the market each Saturday though,” he explained.

“She sounds like fun to be around,” Eugene smiled at last. “So, how big is your farm?”

“Not so big, but enough to supply us. Eighty percent of our crops and milk goes for sale, and the rest is for us. We have twenty cows, but we keep them only for milk. And even when they’re too old for that, my Dad insists to keep them. We never killed a single cow. Or a bull, for that matter. So, they’re happy cows living on our farm. Same goes for our chickens. We have about forty of them. There are also two horses, Jack and Pal. They work in the fields with my Dad, or me when I’m home.”

“You never spoke about your farm,” Eugene said with a smile. “I mean, I knew you lived on one, but it was always Clay talking for hours about the farm he lived on.”

“Well, I just never thought it was of any interest to anyone. I thought it was enough to have one crazy farmer in our crew,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, and everyone just had you for the intellectualist of our team. You were always writing something and reading poetry. You even wrote a few poems, like the one you read at our dismissal ceremony. I really liked that. Even Rascal had tears in his eyes when you recited it. I think we should frame it and put it on the wall in your office or in our room.”

Danny blushed but smiled at Eugene’s words. He loved the fact that his boyfriend said ‘our room _ ’ _ . It meant everything to him.

“Maybe we will,” he replied with a smile and wanted to say something more, but the waitress brought their order, so they quickly ate their lunch and then hit the road. Before they stopped it was Eugene who was the driver, but he convinced Danny that right now he should sit at the wheel, so he would be the one to bring them home.

Soon they parked their car in front of a big brick house, entwined with vines, and from the porch run a young girl, screaming in joy. Danny gets off the car and hugged his sister tight.

“The best greeting committee!” He chuckled and kissed Mary’s cheek. “How are you?”

“Never felt better,” she replied with a huge smile. “Mom! Dad! Danny’s home!” She called out and soon their parents went out of the house and greeted Danny with strong hugs.

“So glad you’re home safe and sound!” The mother said with tears of joy filling her eyes. “We got your letter only yesterday. Are you okay? No pain, no wounds anymore?”

“Not a single scratch, Mom,” Danny replied with a smile as he returned the hug. “Just a small scar.”

“That’s good,” she replied, looking at Eugene, who left the car only at this moment. “And you must be Eugene. I’m Cara, Danny’s mother.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied shyly. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Danny was greeting his father but heard the hesitation in his boyfriend’s voice. It was time for them to officially come out. He walked up to Eugene and put his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and smiled proudly.

“Mom, Dad, Mary, this is Eugene, my boyfriend,” he was a little nervous about the reaction of his father and sister, but he didn’t expect any disaster.

To his relief, everyone smiled brightly, and the father was the first to hug Danny and Eugene, at the same time.

“This war finally brought something positive,” he said, still hugging them. “Welcome home, boys. And, Eugene, I’m glad you’re here. I can tell you’re making my son happy.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Danny replied softly, feeling his eyes watering. He was happier than ever. He was reunited with his closest family and was starting a new life with the love of his life. 

“Thank you, Mr. Daly,” Eugene whispered.

“It’s Conor or just dad,” he corrected. “You are a part of this family now.”

Danny’s mother and sister were just as accepting and happy as his father, which made even more convinced that the future had only bright moments for them. The rest of the day Danny spent with Eugene, showing him the farm and they even helped Mary with her homework. It was an amazing day, followed by a wonderful evening. They sat for dinner together and Danny and Eugene were telling stories about their time in England. Later on, Conor asked his son to have a word in only two of them. Danny got a little uneasy but followed his father into their office.

“Danny, why didn't you tell me before? I’m not angry, please, don’t think I am. I’m happy for you. I just don’t know why you hesitated to tell me. You thought I wouldn’t accept it?”

“I don’t know, Dad. I…,” Danny sighed sadly. “I’m sorry. I know I should have told you. Only Mom knew.”

“I know, I was guessing you preferred boys over girls, even before you left for war. But it’s okay. I love you the way you are, and if you’re happy with Eugene, and I can see you are, I’m glad. I just want your happiness,” Conor said with a warm smile and hugged his son tight. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

“I’m glad too. I missed you, Dad,” Danny admitted and hugged his father tighter.

“There you are!” Mary stormed into the room. “Mom’s lookin’ for ya. She’s outside with Eugene, and they’re waiting for you. They wanna go for a walk with Jock! And use this excuse to show you what changed in here!” She said enthusiastically and then jumped on her brother’s back. “How is it you got such an awesome boyfriend and I’m still friggin’ single? I’m jealous!”

Danny laughed, and held his sister, giving her a piggy ride, like when they were kids.

“You’ll find a cool guy when you go to college. Just don’t fall for a lawyer, okay? One at home will be enough,” he teased as they walked outside to join Cara and Eugene.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, the divorce process was over. Danny could tell it was extremely hard for Eugene, but they had this behind them right now, and they could go home, this time for good. On the day of the process, just like they promised, Danny’s parents came to Cleveland to support Eugene on this difficult day. They were a strong loving family. Cara and Conor treated Genie as their son, and Danny knew that it was giving his boyfriend strength. Their bond was getting stronger every day. At this moment they were on their way back, driving along a highway near the border of Georgia. They were almost home. Just one more sleep and they would be on their farm. The family stopped at a motel in one of the motels near the main road. It was a nice one with a cozy diner downstairs. At this moment they were sitting at one of the tables and enjoying their meal. They were talking and finally, Eugene smiled and seemed to be relaxed. Danny felt greatly relieved seeing his boyfriend in such a good mood at last. They had all obstacles behind them, and now only the bright future was before them.

“So, what are your plans now, boys?” Cara asked with a big smile.

“I want to adopt a puppy!” Eugene smiled brightly. “I know we have a dog already, but I always wanted to have a little one, like I don’t know… Schottish Terrier or a Schnauzer.”

“Sure, we’ll ask around if maybe someone has puppies for sale. It would be cool to have a second dog,” Danny said with an ever-growing smile.

“There’s never too many dogs at home,” Conor chuckled. “Next Saturday, when we hold a market again, we’ll ask around. That’s always the best way to find out about things.”

“I also want to learn more about work on the farm, so I can be more helpful. I love living so close to nature.”

They were making plans for long hours, but it got late and they all went to bed, to be up early in the morning and hit the road again.

They came home even earlier than they expected. They parked the car in front of the house and that’s when Danny’s sisters ran up to them. They already knew Eugene, and they quickly made friends with him. Danny was grateful for his wonderful family. His sisters, Gina, Sophia, and Michaela were just as accepting as his parents and Mary when he introduced Eugene to them, announcing that he was his boyfriend. Even his brothers-in-law, Dean, John, and Tom seemed to be happy for them, which was a very nice surprise. And now everyone was now gathered in front of the house, greeting the rest of the family.

“We have a surprise for you,” Mary said with a smile and hugged Danny and then Eugene. “It’s behind the house,” she chuckled, and soon they all walked to the back of the house. To Danny’s surprise, there was a huge arch made of flowers with a big paper banner saying  _ JUST MARRIED _ .

“Mary, you said you were single! And you’re the only one in the family, who’s still unmarried. Where’s your groom, huh?” Danny asked with laughter.

“It’s not for me, bonehead! It’s for you and Eugene!” She laughed out loud. “You can’t get married officially, but who said this stupid law has to take your wedding from you? And even our family’s pastor’s here, so why don’t you get married, at least symbolically?”

“What?!” Danny and Eugene asked simultaneously. 

“Dean’s a pastor, isn’t he? When you left for Cleveland, we all sat together and planned your wedding for the day of your return. Mom called last night, to let us know you’d be home today, so we prepared everything for your ceremony.”

Danny looked at Dean. He indeed was a preacher, but he’d never think he’d agree for something like that! These people were still surprising him; always in a positive way.

“Mom, you knew?” Danny asked with a huge smile.

“You think who planned this?” She smiled brightly. “Mary got the idea, I planned everything, your dad made the project of the arch and Gina with Sophia cooked the dinner. Dean took care of the special speech for the ceremony. And Michaela helped John and Tom with arranging the flower arch. They also painted the banner. Everyone had their task to make sure your wedding is perfect.”

“Thank you so much!” Until this moment Eugene was silent, but now he smiled brightly. “I’m so blessed to be a part of your family!”

“Our family, Genie,” Danny corrected and kissed his boyfriend tenderly. “We are one big family.”

Soon Dean started the ceremony. Danny and Eugene stood under the arch and Dean opened up this prayer book.

“Dearly beloved,” he began. “We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Danny and Eugene in marriage. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together. This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come these past few months. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face together. You already have been through a lot, and any obstacles you have met on your way to this day, you overcame together, and now you will continue this path through life, as husbands. Ever since today, you are not two, but one, united in your love. Would you like to make your own vows now?”

Danny nodded and looked into Eugene’s eyes, filled with tears of joy.

“Genie, on the day we were signed up to one crew, to since then fly with Memphis Belle, I knew you were the one I would love for the rest of my life. For months I’ve been hiding my feelings afraid of what you’d say and think if I would tell you. There were many times I wanted to tell you, but I was too scared. But I finally got courage when you were by my side after I got wounded. You were the only one to stay with me through the most difficult night, which was surprisingly followed by the best morning of my life. When you told me you cared for me, my heart skipped a beat. It was like a beautiful dream, and I was scared to wake up from it. Then you wanted to leave, thinking I wouldn’t accept you the way you are. But this is exactly what I love you for. And I vow to you that I will be by your side for the rest of my life, supporting you and taking care of you. In health and sickness, in good and bad times, against any obstacles.”

Danny watched as Eugene’s face brightens up with a huge smile, his eyes shiny. This was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He was so happy! For a few seconds they were silent, but then it’s Eugene’s turn to make a vow.

“Danny, we have met on the day we were signed up to the crew of our trustworthy Memphis Belle, and since that day there’s no moment I wouldn’t think of you. From that day on, I knew you were the only one right for me. I knew I would overcome any obstacle to be with you. I was terrified to tell you, but when I realized you could die not knowing about my feelings, I got the courage to do so. And when you woke up after the rocky night, I was determined to tell you. Then the best moment of my life came, you told me you cared for me too. It was like a bomb of happiness dropped on my heart. Since that day we are together, and now we are getting married. And I vow to you that I will be by your side for the rest of my life, supporting you and taking care of you. In health and sickness, in good and bad times, against any obstacles.”

Again they were silent for a few seconds, and then Dean continued the ceremony.

“Please hold your hands,” he said and as the grooms did, he smiled and kept speaking. “Do you Danny, take Eugene for your faithful husband and vow to cherish and support him, for better and worse, in health and in sickness?”

“I do,” Danny replied with a smile, looking deeply into Eugene’s eyes.

“And do you, Eugene take Danny for your faithful husband and vow to cherish and support him, for better and worse, in health and in sickness?”

“I do,” Genie replied, looking into Danny’s eyes.

“Very well, no please, Mary, could you bring the rings?” Dean asked and Mary brought two golden rings. They had two dates on them:  _ 18th May 1943 _ and  _ 30th September 1943 _ . Mary explained that she made sure the two most important dates would be engraved on the inner side of the rings. She also explained that she picked them up only in the morning to make sure there was the correct date of the wedding on them too. Soon they were on Danny and Eugene’s fingers and Dean pronounced them husbands. The joy was endless. At last, they were home and bound to start a new life and their family made it even more significant by organizing the wedding. Danny would never dare to dream of Eugene being his husband, but their family made it possible. The newlyweds didn’t mind that their marriage wasn’t officially registered, their feelings mattered, and in their hearts, they were indeed married. The vows they made to each other were the seal on their relationship, and their bond was unbreakable. 


	7. Epilogue

_ 17th May 2018 _

Danny woke up in Eugene’s arms and smiled to himself. Their mornings were like this for the last seventy-five years. Every morning they were waking up in each other’s embrace and they were starting their daily routine together. Tomorrow would be their anniversary. The anniversary of them being a couple. They have spent a wonderful life together, and though they were in their mid-90s, they were just as crazy in love with each other as on the day when they admitted their feelings for one another. Despite their age, they were still healthy and had energy for being active. They even still ran their farm. Of course, they needed help, but it was only with the hardest part of their job. Their greatest support was Danny Jr., Gina’s great-grandson. Even today he was with them in Dayton, Ohio, to take part in the ceremony of revealing Memphis Belle after renovation. Danny and Eugene were the guests of honor and the last living members of the famous plane’s crew.

“Good morning, Danny Boy,” Danny heard his husband’s voice.

“Good morning, Genie,” He replied with a big smile. “Ready for the big day?”

“Of course! This will be huge, won’t it? How would Junior call it?  _ Friggin’ awesome _ ?” Eugene chuckled, holding Danny tighter.

“Yeah! I wouldn’t think he would be so excited about it. Sometimes I have the impression that he’s even more enthusiastic about it than we are. If that’s even possible.”

“Good morning, love birds!” To the room ran Danny Junior, wearing a t-shirt with the nose art of Memphis Belle. He was also holding two suit covers. “Ready for the greatest event since your wedding?” The boy knew the whole story of his great-grandpas, as he was calling them. “Everyone’s waiting for you. The hotel staff prepared a small party for you. They can’t wait to see the biggest heroes of the skies. Put on your suits, and let’s roll!” He smiled brightly and carefully placed the suits on the armchair in the corner of the room.

“This kid is constantly surprising me,” Eugene chuckled as they were alone in the room again, and opened the suit covers to reveal their festive uniforms from the time they were serving the Air Force.

“And very optimistic. He really believes that we would still fit these!” Danny laughed and put on his shirt. “But, he’s damn right! They’re still just as good as in the times we flew with Memphis Belle. That means we haven't cut it down yet,” he chuckled and put on the rest of his uniform. He then looked at Eugene and smiled. “You look perfect,” he said with a tender smile.

“So do you,” Genie replied, and as always he adjusted his husband’s tie. “Now, let’s go see what this scamp has come up with.”

Danny Junior was waiting for his great-grandfather just outside their room and then he led them to the hotel dining room, where the press was waiting, together with the hotel staff. Danny and Eugene were greeted with honor, and soon they were sitting at the big table, having breakfast. Then they were asked to another room where they gave a few interviews, and when they were done, a car arrived to take them to the museum. They smiled seeing it was a Jeep, like the ones they were driving in England. The whole event was supported by as many vehicles and planes from the times of war, as only possible to give this special feeling to the celebration. As they were near the museum, they heard the roar of engines and looked up to the sky. There were planes from the war flying above them, including B-17G, painted like Memphis Belle.

“Danny Boy isn’t it that one to play our Memphis Belle in the movie, we had the screening in our backyard in the early nineties?” Eugene asked with laughter.

“It is! God, what would I give to fly it…,” Danny Junior said in a dreamy voice. Though he couldn’t remember the huge party held on Danny and Eugene’s farm to watch the movie about their last mission, he had seen it when he was grown enough to understand what events were shown in it. “Hey, Paps, what if I would enroll in Air Force too?” He asked.

“Just don’t let anyone kill you!” Eugene smiled. He and Danny knew about the dream of their great-grandson of being a pilot and even had a special surprise for him. They were waiting to tell him until the reveal of Memphis Belle.

The moment came sooner than they anticipated and they took their VIP seats in the front row. Danny Junior was sitting next to Danny Senior, and couldn’t wait for what will happen within seconds. There were a few speeches given and then Danny and Eugene were asked to pull the covers, enveloping Memphis Belle. Along with them stood the principal of the museum. As they revealed the Flying Fortress fully resorted, and looking just like in the days of her glory, everyone cheered. It was so heartwarming! Though so many years had passed, people still remembered the legend of the skies. The first plane and crew to complete their twenty-five missions. Even seventy-five years later the story was alive in so many hearts. There were members of families of everyone from the crew, and now they were talking to Danny and Eugene. It was even more festive than when they were traveling the country in honor of finishing their military service.

It wasn’t the end of surprises. Danny and Eugene were asked if they could say a few words about their service with Memphis Belle. Of course, they agreed and here they stood under the nose of the plane, looking at everyone gathered in the exhibition hangar. The crowd was huge and it warmed their hearts.

“I can’t believe it’s seventy-five years today,” Danny began. He was always better with words. “I remember the excitement we all felt before the mission. Of course, we were also terrified knowing what was our task, but above all, we were excited about our last mission with our Memphis Belle. We got attached and this plane became our friend. It wasn’t and isn’t only a machine, she’s our friend. So when we heard about this wonderful initiative of her restoration, we knew what to do, and today we can see how amazing a job everyone had done to make it happen. Thanks to your hard work Memphis Belle can still be seen by new generations, and be a living testimony of the biggest war in the air, known to the world. And though it was the adventure of our lives, I do hope that a war like this will never happen again. May our Belle reminds you not only of the victories of American Nation but also about tremendous sacrifice so many young people had made. We were lucky to come home, but many of our friends died while serving our country while fighting for freedom,” he now looked at the plane behind him and smiled, while tracing his fingers along with her glass nose. “Thank you. Thank you for my winged love. Thank you for Eugene,” he whispered and looked back at the crowd. He saw Danny Junior standing in the front row and relatives of other crew members. He smiled through tears and continued. “Please forgive an old man his emotion. It’s such a moving moment. Memphis Belle not only taught me what’s important in life but also brought to me the love of my life,” Danny said softly and looked at his husband, standing next to him. He held his hand, lacing their fingers together. “You see, back in the forties, it was still punishable by the prison to be like us. We had to keep our love a secret from our friends, but our family was always very supportive. And today we can finally admit it. We love each other and we’ve spent these seventy-five years together, as husbands. Even though it was only a symbolic wedding, our family made it possible for us to make our vows. We fought for the land free for everyone, and we finally live in it. We don’t have to hide our relationship, and today we can share our story with you. This is America we dreamed about, America we fought for. I hope that we won this freedom for eternity,” with this said, Danny finished his speech and just looked at the crowd.

Everyone cheered and the press was taking lots of pictures. The ovations lasted for what felt like an eternity and were over only when it was time for another attraction of the day. That’s when Danny and Eugene asked their great-grandson for a moment outside the hangar. As they exited, they looked at the boy and smiled.

“We have a surprise for you,” Eugene began and from the pocket of his uniform he took out an envelope with something hard inside. He handed it to Danny Junior and encouraged him to open it. As the boy did, he took out a silver medal with St. Anthony, hanging on a chain, and a note.

“It’s… it’s like your medal…,” the boy whispered, still looking at the pendant.

“Yes, I made sure it’s an identical copy of the one I’m wearing. Mine is with me since I was sixteen, like you right now. And it was always protecting me, on my every mission. And I want St. Anthony to protect you on each of yours. When you make your dream come true and you serve for the Air Force.”

“But…,” the boy.

“Your grandfather is trying to tell you that we know about your dream, and ever since you got interested in aviation and when you told us you wanted to enroll in the Air Force, we decided to save for your studies. Now when you graduate from high school, you can go to American Air Force College in Colorado and make your dreams come true.”

Before they could realize what was happening, their great-grandson hugged them tightly.

“Thank you!” He sniffled. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“You can always count on us,” Danny said softly returning the boy’s hug. “We’re happy that we could make your dream come true. Memphis Belle inspired you and we only make it possible for you to live your dream.”

They didn’t go back to the celebration until the evening when they were asked to be the guests of honor at the huge party held by the museum. The celebration continued the next day and when it was over, Danny and Eugene we allowed to visit the hangar with Memphis Belle after operating hours of the museum. Their great-grandson was with them. They could enter the plane, and so they did, showing Junior everything. They’ve spent there nearly an hour, and when it was time for them to leave, younger Danny asked his grandfathers to stand under Belle’s glass nose and he took a picture of them. They held their hands, with their fingers laced. It was a perfect picture, that would keep these memories forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any possible mistakes in the story. Unfortunately, English isn't my native language.
> 
> Also, the idea of the crew waiting for Danny to get well enough to travel with them is also described in another story in this fandom, however, I didn't intend to copy anything from someone else, it simply fitted the story and came to me even before reading the other story.


End file.
